


Rock My World

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Nerd Dean, One Shot, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Tattooed Castiel, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: Sam takes Dean out for his birthday. His anxiety may be getting the best of him. until fate drops him in the lap of sex embodied, Angel the rockstar. Happy birthday to Dean...





	Rock My World

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tfw_cas. without her this wouldnt have been possible let alone done in one sitting. thank you to the best beta ever. getting me through ever stall

“I really don't want to do this, Sammy. I have Dr. Sexy M.D. to catch up on.”

 

“Dean! This isn't some high school party or blind date. It's Angel! Your favorite band. Live a little bit.” The younger of the Winchester brothers gave his older sibling a disapproving look. He knew why Dean was pushing this off. Anxiety was no joke, but Sam also knew this would be good for him. “Dean, come on. It's your birthday. Get dressed. I'm not taking no for an answer. I paid too much for these tickets.”

 

Sam closed the door to Dean's bedroom, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Dean let his head fall into his hands. This was an amazing present. He had been obsessed, to put it lightly, with Angel. He knew it was a stage name, sure. Still, the dark haired dreamboat covered in tattoos was the only person Dean ever fantasized about. He wanted to be in the same room as the guy more than he needed air. Standing with a groan, Dean headed to his closet. 

 

Did he even have anything to wear to a rock concert? Had Dean really gotten that out of touch? Had college really turned him into a giant nerd? He had done a great deal of growing up. His glasses slid down his nose and his brow began to sweat.  _ Breathe _ . Dean searched the back of his closet behind the oxfords and nicely pressed t shirts for a single wrinkly black t-shirt and the tight ass Levis that he hadn't worn in god knows how long. The looks he got made him really uncomfortable.  He knew that he was attractive, he had just grown accustomed to being alone in his books. Running a droplet of gel through his hair was all he needed to do. Couldn't keep Sammy waiting any longer. 

 

………………..

  
  


Lines like this must exist in hell. Two hours pass by the time Sam and Dean start getting through security. The venue was packed. Dean was bumping into everyone left, right, front and center. Loud yet mumbled conversations buzzed around him as he was practically dragged by his moose shaped battering ram of a brother to their front row seats. If Sam didn't work in radio, they would never have gotten the chance at such amazing seats. _ Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. _

 

Fairly quickly, the lights lowered and gradually morphed from bright white to a dark blue color. Dean’s excitement was palpable. Smoke creeped its way across the stage in the same way that a relaxed state of mind crept over him as he stood there nearly shaking in anticipation. It was nice to have a warm feeling spread through him instead of the cold chill of anxiety. Figures began to appear and low music rumbled from the surrounding speakers. One by one spotlights lit up the band members until there was one shadow left. Dean's heart was resting in the hollow of his throat. The light flashed and Angel was just there, flooding every sense the poor Winchester had. They seemed to lock eyes. Dean lost everyone, every sound, every smell around him; all consumed in the icy gaze that seemed to convey more warmth in it than what he imagined the depths of hell would hold. The show was in slow motion and not once did Dean drop his gaze from the rock god not even ten feet from him.

 

Just like that, the show was over. Dean was convinced he hadn't even heard a single song. He stood there in a haze, only awoken from it by a rough grasp to his shoulder. “Let’s get out of here. Get some drinks.”

 

Following Sammy was usually pretty easy but Dean felt as though he was coming down from the best high he’d ever experienced. He didn't even notice he was stumbling around blindly until he came chest to chest with a short blonde with a sucker poking provocatively out of his mouth. A snicker and a sarcastic tone is what Dean heard when he came to. “Whoa there, Handsome.”

 

“Uh… hi.”

 

“Look at you, cute and shy. Glasses to complete the look. You’re perfect.”

 

“Perfect? For what?” This mystery candy man grabbed Dean's wrist before he could protest and started dragging him in the opposite direction of the doors: back towards the stage. “Who are you?”

 

“Gabe. And you are about to meet the band.” They reached a door and Gabe unceremoniously threw it open with a thud. Dean's anxiety was back. Ten fold. He couldn't help but think he might hurl. There were women and men alike everywhere. Smoke rose above the sea of bodies and chatter nearly deafened him. Then there he was.  _ Angel. _ Standing there looking completely unaffected by the squealing girls around him, almost bored. Dean was moving, against his will, towards sex embodied. Gabe stopped pushing him to step around and address the artist. “Cassie!”

 

“Gabriel! When i said lowkey, I meant it.  I didn't want an after party to begin with.” His voice felt like a dark whiskey in a smoky bar. “I do not know what to do with yo-”

 

Dean shifted nervously as Angel just stared, eyes roaming over Dean, not so much as a piece of meat but more like a piece of art. All anger seemed to drain from his face as he closed the gap between them. Angel got within two or three inches of Dean's face before he spoke. His voice had dropped to a dangerously sexy octave. “Would you like to join me for a tour of the bus?”

 

It was all a blur for Dean. people passed them and weren't seen by either man. They were on a mission: get to the bus. Dean knew that he was about to have sex with his biggest wet dream but he couldn't find any bone or fiber of his being that cared about repercussions. He wasn't one to fuck on the first date and here he was being a desperate groupie but _ fuck it _ . Sam wanted him to live a little. Balls to the wall or stay home.  _ What if Angel pinned me to the wall? Mmm….  _ Dean's daydream was interrupted when they reached the door of the silver inconspicuous tour bus. He was already half hard and he was cursing his past self for deciding these Levi’s were a smart choice.

 

Inside the bus was nice and clean, the opposite of what Dean was expecting. He wasn't trying to roam but his feet just took over. Soon, he was looking around as Angel just stood there in the entrance, watching. Angel pulled a joint from his pocket and sparked it without a word. There was no caution in his eyes nor were they containing the blatant lust he had for Dean. The joint outstretched to Dean and he grabbed it. He had already thrown caution to the wind. Timidly, Dean spoke. “Wh-what can I call you?”

 

“Master. Sir.” Angel smiled a wicked smile and winked. “My name is Castiel. My friends call me Cas. What is your name, gorgeous?”

 

“K, Cas… Dean. Dean Winchester.” Castiel seemed to drift closer with every word. Dean was repressing a stutter. Cas obviously found it cute because he took Dean's face with one hand and laid a timid yet sure kiss to his lips. It was like being set on fire and doused in cold water in the same exact moment. Dean couldn't help the gasp that escaped into Castiel's mouth, but it seemed to fuel the artist’s fire. Backing them up against the kitchenette counter, he deepened the kiss and Dean's knees almost gave out. Cas’ lips found Dean’s throat in the most sensitive spot. “Oh fuck, Uhh….”

 

“You like that? I’ll make sure to remember that so I can lick and suck there while I’m pounding up into you, make you spill for me, say my name while you cum all over my nice sheets….” Castiel grabbed a handful of Dean's ass for emphasis and Dean almost lost his load right then and there. Somehow, Dean ended up on top of the counter. The movement caused his hard member to come in contact with Castiel's ever growing bulge and he moaned shamelessly. “So vocal, what a pleasant surprise. This sweet shy nerd… are you going to be my filthy little fuck?”

 

“Mmmm… Yes… Cas….” Dean laced his fingers into the ebony mess of hair in front of him as Castiel kissed his way down, pulling Dean's jeans over his perfect ass cheeks in the same movement. The counter was cold but it felt so good; Cas’ fingers ghosting over the soft skin of his hip. His dick sprung free into the space between them. Without warning, Dean was enveloped in the soft wet heat of his new lover’s mouth. Nails dug into the flesh of his butt. “Oh, fuck… fuckfuckfuckkkk… Cas... so good.”

 

Dean heard the buckle of Castiel's belt come undone. He let his eyes fall closed and relished in the swirling tongue. His jeans ended up discarded, landing on a small couch behind them. Cas took advantage and spread Dean's legs farther apart. He lifted himself off Dean's cock long enough to lewdly spit on his fingers. The action was lost on Dean until he felt those slippery fingers nudge his entrance. One digit was swallowed up eagerly and this time, it was Castiel who moaned. “You are so fucking tight… like a virgin.”

 

In a moment of fleeting clarity, Dean made eye contact. “Technically, I am.”

 

“God damn…” Cas added another finger and Dean began to slip back into his haze. “So, never been with a guy?”

 

“I have…. Ohhhhh… just never like th- fuck- that. Just my own fingers….” The mental image Dean's words brought him had Castiel pushing his pants all the way to the ground, feet stumbling to get them off. The rest of his clothes followed, Dean moaning in complaint when Cas’ fingers slipped from him. His distress was short lived as Castiel took Dean's glasses off and began stripping him of his shirt. In one quick movement, they were standing, Dean's legs wrapped around Castiel's waist as they made their way to the bed. Dean let his hands roam over Cas’ shoulders and strong arms.  _ God, his tattoos…. _

 

There was another nudge and Dean realized he had spaced out. Cas had slipped on a condom and was lubing his thick cock, waiting for Dean to spread. Castiel pressed against his ring of muscle. Dean took an inch or two before his vision started to black around the edges. “Cas… Wait….”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, just go slow.” And slow Cas went. Painstakingly slow. Another inch and Dean was panting. One more and he was moaning. He looked between them and realized he’d only taken about half. “Mmm… Castiel-l… you feel so good… I’m so full, babe.”

 

“You like that, don’t you Dean?” Dean mewled as another two inches pressed inside him. The way his body shuddered was contagious: it gave Cas goosebumps. Dean locked eyes and rolled his hips down, shoving the last two inches deep. The feeling of Castiel's sack against his ass had his cock leaking and he had never felt so… full…. Arms shaking, Castiel held as still as he could until Dean clenched around his sex. “Oh shit, Deeaann.”

 

“Cass… move… Fuck into me… Come on, own me….”

 

“Are you my good little slut, Dean?”

 

“Y-yes… Please… Casss….” That's the answer Castiel wanted. He pulled almost all the way out just to slam back in, right into Dean's prostate. He set a grueling pace. Nothing could stop him, not even a heavenly army. He had waited too long. Castiel needed Dean more than he needed oxygen. Dean just melted, rolling his hips when he could but mostly just held on for his life, filling the dead space with filthy noises. Bedsprings creaked and the sound of skin on wet skin mingled together. It was all a delicious symphony that was dragging Dean to his peak. Just when he thought he was about to spill, Cas yanked himself out. Dean was about to protest but instead found himself being manhandled. Flipped into doggy style, a fist full of hair, and an ass full of dick. “Cascascas….. Ughhhhh…. I’m gonna- gonna… ooooohh..”

 

“Do it, Dean. Paint my sheets. Cum for me.” Castiel tugged his hair harder and bit down on that sweet spot on Dean's neck and it was over. The universe exploded behind Dean's eyelids and he nearly collapsed as he pumped his seed onto the bed below them. The rhythm stalled as Cas chased his own release. Dean's walls throbbed around him. He couldn't hold it back if he wanted to. He was filling Dean, cum splashing back onto his body as he continued lazily thrusting. 

 

Both men fell back onto the covers, panting and sated. Dean started to laugh and Castiel raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“Best birthday present ever!”

 

“No way. It's your birthday?” Castiel propped himself up on one arm to look at Dean. He was beautiful like this.

 

“Yep. My brother bought the tickets… Oh fuck, Sam!” Dean shot up out of bed and nearly tripped twice on his way to the couch. He dug in the pocket of his levis until he found his phone. 10 missed calls and just as many texts. He decided it would be best to listen to the voicemails later. He shot Sam a quick text. 

 

_ I’m fine, Sammy. You aren't gonna believe what just happened. You were right. Much better than Dr. Sexy. Talk later. Luv u. _

 

Dean smiled to himself and turned back to Castiel. The most attractive man on the planet beckoned for Dean to come back to bed. His own words echoed in his mind.

 

_ Best birthday present ever. _


End file.
